The present invention relates generally to boots used as coverings in convertible vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a convertible boot fastener tab.
FIG. 1 shows an example boot covering 10 installed in a convertible vehicle when the roof is down to cover numerous parts and fixtures that would otherwise be directly exposed. The boot 10 includes boot arm sections 15 on the left and right sides (of which only the left is shown) that extend along the sides of the vehicle moldings. The boot arms 15 are normally attached to quarter trim panel adjacent the side doors. FIGS. 2a and 2b show two different conventional fastening fixtures 23, 24 used in attaching boot arms to the respective quarter trim panels 20. One of the disadvantages of applying such fasteners 23, 24 to the quarter trim panel is that they are directly exposed and detract from the appearance of the interior of the vehicle. Another disadvantage with the conventional fasteners 23, 24 is that they are usually made of steel and are subject to corrosion. Additionally, such fasteners are relatively expensive to produce and install.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a concealed, inexpensive boot fastener that is not subject to corrosion and also functions to support the boot arm and prevent boot detachment.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are most effectively attained by providing a snap connector for coupling a convertible boot arm to a quarter trim panel including an edge flange as described herein. According to an example embodiment, the snap connector includes a substantially C-shaped element coupled to the convertible boot arm that is adapted to snap fit over the edge flange of the quarter trim panel. The snap connector may include a flexible detent element that may distend over the edge flange during an installation of the snap connector over the edge flange, and upon installation, may extend over the flange to removably adjoin the snap connector to the edge flange.